The Chronicles Of Pan
by Purple Prancer
Summary: They say you have to kiss a few frogs first before you come to your prince, a saying that I had since come to resent. A saying that did not specify, that in your search for “Mr Right” you are likely to come across a whole manner of strange..AU, T/P


**Authors Note: **IMPORTANT. Just a little note to explain this fiction. It's a P.O.V story. Pan's, for those of you who can't already see that. It is a T/P, although that will come later. Mustn't rush it. It is a very personal fiction, and most of the situations involved are based on real-life. As are the original characters. I've just decided to convert it into a fan fiction for laughs.

So please do enjoy. And please do review to tell me what you think. It may not be everybody's cup of tea but oh well. Oh, and this _is _just a prologue so don't bash me if you think it's to short. Chapters will be so much longer than this, you'll see that on my next update. PP x

* * *

**The Chronicles Of Pan.**

* * *

**Prologue; **_We've all been there, Right._

They say you have to kiss a few frogs first before you come to your prince, a saying that I had since come to resent. A saying that did not specify, that in your search for "Mr Right" you are likely to come across a whole manner of strange and perplexing characters, some of which were likely to make you experience a turbulent array of horrible emotions you did not know you could feel.

But who would? What right-minded person would likely admit that in all honesty love was just a façade? A term so easily thrown round by many that did, in fact, not mean a damn thing to the majority of the male population that dominated the earth. It was a power word used by many a man at the height of pleasure, but in reality; we were all just a convenience. A plaything, a toy, something to be abused and discarded once the novelty wore off.

When I was young, I used to cherish the fairy tales my father read to me. I would dream of being whisked away by a handsome prince on a noble steed. We've all been there, right?

But love is a fabrication in those stories. Lets be honest, it never happens like that, does it?

For most of us narrow minded, naïve women. We fall in love with the first guy that pops along and takes our interest. After the good times have long gone and the arguments begin we realise it would take little more than a miracle to save our relationship. Your perfect man turns out to be a compulsive liar, who sweats too much and has, in fact, had a good score of women behind your back.

Then comes the aftermath, the broken heart and the cynicism. And the feeling that every man who walked the planet earth was a self absorbed, cruel pig who's job it was to have you sat up in your room on a weekend crying buckets, and looking for a bit of happiness in the bottom of a tub of ben and jerry's. (Or a bottle of Vodka for those extremists)

Absurd? Not at all, because I, Pan Son, had felt the effects of this 'bogus' love, first hand. And on more than one occasion at that. So, I feel, it is my duty to record my past findings and maintain a journal in the hopes that some poor naïve women- god bless your souls, may come across my writing and _hopefully_ not repeat the mistakes, I myself have made.

Not that it hasn't helped, in some warped way, to shape me into the person I am today.

Your heart is a precious thing, not to be given away easily. This I've learnt the hard way. Looking back, I wish I would have kept a tighter grip. Looked further beyond the dashing good looks and sweet words, seen the real person lurking behind the lies. Because after all said and done, I'm one of the loneliest people you could ever wish to meet.

I'm the girl who sits at the back, puts on a smile, cracks the jokes and puts on an act. The third wheel you could say, you know the sort, don't you? The one who tags along with her friends and their, dare I say it, _boyfriends_ and pretends as though it's the most natural thing in the world.

But, of course, it isn't. For those of you who know how I feel.

You envy your friends, you hate their boyfriends.

And why?

Because they have it all, right?

Well in reality. No. They don't.

You know, deep down, behind the scenes that their relationships- as much as they may debate, suck. But still, it's what you want. Not to be left out. To have that '_special' _someone to call your own. To not feel alone. To be desired and wanted, and dare I say it, loved.

It's human nature, totally natural. My goal is not to make you all hard-faced, unloving stiff's. The total opposite actually. I would just like you to open your eye's, take things a little slower, stop making stupid excuses for your man's damn right shit-head behaviour.

Piece together the little things and kill them dead before they have chance to mutate and grow into big problems. Because love is about compromise, and communication. A good percentage of us ladies are too afraid of the confrontation to put a stop to the quandary before it gets out of hand.

So please, read on. These are my chronicles, you could say. I will start with the elusive 'First Love' The first man (or boy) that has us emitting little floaty hearts from our eye's, and turns our stomachs into a churning mass of butterflies every time he cracks that lady-killer smile.

The first man we swore blind we'd marry.

Looking back. It's laughable, isn't it?

For those of you who have managed to find that special someone already. Good for you, I wish you a long and prosperous relationship. Even I, as cynical as I am, do believe that not all of us are unfortunate enough to have such rotten luck.

So don't hate me. Read on anyway, for laughs if not anything else.

- Pan Son x


End file.
